taskforce589fandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Fallout/Transcript
Boss: Alright, boys. We’ve arrived at the coordinates of the airfield indicated in the DSM. Ace and Smith stopped here in Kazakhstan before moving on to their final location. Commander of the base is one Major Petrov, previously the second-in-command to Vladimir Makarov. He was on-base during Cold Shoulder, but we never met personally. Our mission is to find and interrogate Petrov for Smith’s destination. Are you ready? Dunn: Yes, sir. Scout: Aw, heck yeah! When we find this Smith guy, I’m gonna beat the crap out of him ‘til I lose my watch! Dunn: But you don’t have a watch. Scout: Exactly! Boss: Alright, alright. Come on; let’s set up a “Plan B” in case things go south. Scout: Yeesh, why do snow storms have to be so cold? Boss: Quit your whining. I offered you some Cold Assault armor, but you said it would slow you down. Scout: Yeah, well, I didn’t know it would be storming out here. Dunn: At least it provides some cover for us. Scout: Yeah, and a ton of cover for Mr. Knight in Shining White Armor over here. I swear, he’s like a ghost in this storm. Boss stops walking. Dunn and Scout exchange uneasy glances. Dunn: Sir? Are you alright? Boss: …I’m just remembering Cold Shoulder, that’s all. They make their way to the fueling station. On the way, they find a shipment of C-4 blocks and remote detonators. They ignore it, instead strapping a block of 500-grade thermal plastoid to the fueling station. Boss: Alright, let’s go find Petrov. Scout: Only one? Man, this is some Plan B we have. We’re not even using the C-4 fate has generously given us! Boss: Look, Scout. That was pure thermal plastoid, 500-grade. I probably used too much. Scout: If you say so… They make their way to the main hangar. Meanwhile Sweetwater: Did they just pass up that opportunity? Chipmunk: What opportunity? Sweetwater: They could’ve set those blocks of C-4 on practically everything, but they just set bombs on the fueling station. Chipmunk: They have their reasons for doing that. Right, Chainer? Chainer: As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Sweetwater. It just makes tactical sense. Let’s set the detonators to the same frequency as their remote and place a few more charges. Chipmunk: I don’t know… For the record, this was your idea. Chainer: Fine by me. Come on, let’s get these charges set. Back with Boss, Dunn, and Scout Boss takes out a guard with his bladed gauntlet as they enter the hangar. Scout flinches as Boss shakes the blood off of the blade. Scout: Man, why does he have all the cool gadgets? Boss: I did offer to let you have some armor- Scout: Yeah, yeah, I know. Don’t remind me. Ugh, it may be freakin’ awesome, but if it don't make a mess then I dunno what "messy" means anymore. Be careful not to step in him… Boss: I’ll keep a lookout down here. You two go look upstairs for Petrov. His office should be up there. Dunn: Yes sir. They split up. Scout and Dunn find Petrov’s office to be empty. Suddenly, the hangar opens and Boss is surrounded by over fifty heavily-armed Russians, led by Major Petrov. Five BMPs and two tanks are on their way to the hangar. Major Petrov: Intruder; drop your weapons and come out with your hands up! To any other intruders within the base: This is Major Petrov! We have one of your colleagues! Surrender yourselves or we will be forced to kill him! You have five seconds to comply! Five…Four… Boss: Guys, I’ve been compromised. Go to Plan B once he hits zero. Major Petrov: …Three…Two…One… Scout activates the detonator. The entire area lights up as every structure in the distance, including the BMPs and the tanks, explodes in a single giant fireball. The Russians are knocked to the ground by the shockwave. Boss grabs his guns and Petrov before making his way up to the office. Scout: …I take back what I said before. You were right, Boss. That thermal plastoid stuff really packs a punch. Boss: That wasn’t just thermal plastoid. Someone had to have set more charges, and I bet I know who it was… Dunn: All due respect sir, but shouldn’t we begin interrogating Petrov now that it seems we’re on a tight schedule? Boss: You’re right. Take it away, kid. Dunn: Me? You want me to interrogate him, sir? Boss: Yep. That's kinda what "Take it away" implies, kid. Dunn: Alrighty then...you see anyone like this coming through? Dunn holds up pictures of Ace and Smith. Petrov: Like I'll tell you. Boss: Listen, mongrel: I've lost a very good friend recently, because of something your group did. Another really good friend is being held captive by your people. I'm not very patient or forgiving right now. I suggest you start talking. Petrov remains silent. Boss: Alright then... Boss hits Petrov with the stock of his Vulcan. He then shocks Petrov with a shock cane for five seconds. Boss: Tell us now before I have to get it out of you. I'm not fussy about how I use this. Petrov: ...Alright. Yes, I saw those two. One of them had a blindfold on, though. And I know exactly where they went. Dunn: Where? Scout: Watch, he'll be in some dangerous place. Petrov: He flew to Chernobyl, Ukraine. Scout: OH! I called it! You guys have fun in green Chernobyl, okay? I'm just gonna ohnevermindlotsofRussians! Dunn and Boss shoot at the Russians, taking out the stairs leading up to the office before returning to interrogate Petrov. Dunn: Why is he headed to Chernobyl? Petrov: He was going to meet with Imran Zakhaev to deliver one of the murderers of Victor Zakhaev. Boss: But we weren't responsible for that. Smith killed Victor. Petrov: (Grinning) But Imran doesn't know that, does he? Smith told him you killed his son, and now Imran has sworn revenge on the Task Force 589. He has put you in a trap: Do nothing and your leader dies a terrible death, or try to save him and meet your doom as well. It is the perfect victory. Boss: Too bad you won't get to see it. Boss signals Scout to shoot Petrov. Boss: Come on. Let's go before more Russians show up. We have a friend to save in Chernobyl. Scout: Yeah, about that, you guys have fun in glowing green Chernobyl. I'm just gonna- Boss: Scout, Ghost gave his life so that we could save Ace. If we fail because we don't have enough men, then his sacrifice will have been for nothing. Are you going to waste that sacrifice? Scout: ...Aw, man. That's just not cool, using my own words against me like that. Why'd you have to do that? Boss: Well, I'm not wrong... Scout: Alright, fine. I'll come with, but if I grow an extra head or something like that, I'm blaming you. Boss: Fair enough. They begin moving to the exfil point. Boss contacts Chainer on the Comlink. Boss: Chainer, do you copy? Chainer: Loud and clear, Boss. We've cleared a path to the exfil point for you. Nikolai is waiting. Boss: Understood. And Chainer, once this is over, you and I are going to have a serious talk about setting too many explosives. Chainer: It was Sweetwater's idea. And it worked, didn't it? Boss: That's not the point. It almost worked too well! Never mind that now; Ace needs our help. Let's not keep him waiting. They reach the exfil and climb aboard the chopper, which makes its way toward the Ukraine. Category:Transcripts